


过冬

by Amiannnn



Category: Real Person Fiction, X玖少年团, 焚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiannnn/pseuds/Amiannnn
Summary: Don't interrupt.-------------------只是故事.
Relationships: 碧欢





	过冬

这一年的收尾，这一年，是让人无限亲近的一年。  
他喜欢回家，  
彭楚粤喜欢。  
累的连影子也托不住身形，跌跌撞撞险些摔倒，推开门，如意料般，落进个温暖的怀抱里。  
肖战一直等在那儿，在黑暗里,是彭楚粤带他来的。  
据说今年有个冷的要哭的冬天，人们不想哭，纷纷躲回屋里。月亮升起的时候，彭楚粤出现在了砂石路的拐角，看着天空还染着一点儿墨蓝，漆黑的树枝往上伸展着，又因为寒冷扭曲起来。那看起来像是中了痛苦魔法，他也像是中了魔法，那么怕冷，还是揣着兜找到了这座城市较为偏僻的小路等着，等待是他的解药。远处逐渐靠近的暗色一点是他的施法人，步调匆匆，大概是看到彭楚粤了，迟疑了片刻，步调就慢了。  
彭楚粤有很多话想和肖战说，比如，他度过一夏一冬的横店，他喜欢的造型，他远在北京家里的绿萝，还有他突然离职的助理。 小姑娘，和所有同龄就业人一样，热情周到也会有漏洞偏差，举着手机跟了自己去很多很多地方，细数也没有分享过太多喜怒哀乐，最后一同收进牛皮档案袋里，对着自己微微鞠躬。他看到过她对着经纪人的后背扮了个鬼脸，那么在自己毫无章法地表达着有些匮乏的叮嘱时，想必也会对他做个鬼脸吧。  
这些都是这个冬天悄然发生的，肖战跟着冬天靠近，唤回了走神的人。  
“在想什么？”  
“我的助理离职了。”  
这....  
于是酝酿了一路的正经和深沉顷刻碎成酥饼，肖战知道他想说什么，噗嗤笑出声，把对寒冷妥协的人推回温室里。总是如此，每次他们很久很久不见，再见一面又总会紧张忐忑和正经，然后再把这些撕碎，撕地一干二净，独留他们取暖。  
那天彭楚粤请了假，手机上原本规律的作息成了一塌糊涂。下半年做了很多久违的安稳梦，肖战半夜醒来，倒希望自己还能失眠一场。  
彭楚粤成了横店常驻打工人，于是此时肖战等在黑夜里。床边是摊开的行李箱，他记得很多年前彭楚粤就那样和自己解释过，因为在随时做好去往下一站的准备，所以行李箱要在这里，要这样放着。  
然后他们一起走过了整个赛时，然后被大众所知地走过了多个地方，也不为人知地，留在许多地方过。  
桌子上是生活用品，也算整齐，没有了各种化学香精挥发的痕迹——他第一天同彭楚粤回到这里时，浴室里还有水蒸气的余温，他揶揄地开他玩笑，欢欢红了脸，气哼哼地把酒店自带的洗护品锁回了柜子里。所以现在，整个房间只有一点儿淡淡的香氛味道。还是肖战熟悉的味道，他倚在洗漱台前片刻，想着彭楚粤在这儿；他坐在床上，想着彭楚粤又会在这儿；他把窗帘拉好，想着彭楚粤也会在这儿。  
室内温度达到一个高点，他没有像平时在公共场合那样知趣地有收有放，如果思绪是有形体的，他或许正溺在水里。  
夜越来越深了，欢欢又将是一场半夜下戏。肖战独自窝在床上，长手长脚地，把被褥团在身前。假装是先睡觉，其实匀调着呼吸，身体上的自在导致七情六欲也要泛滥，他翻了个身，手指间还带着冲洗后留存的潮感，和身体上的温度及其不符，偌大的房间回响着孤独的念叨和喘息，就当做是梦呓。  
过去梦呓也极少能梦到真人，这次在跟前反而梦到了。梦魇里他还是沉默的模样，让人在彬彬有礼那栏画下一笔。彭楚粤则不同于现在，他更爱说一些，恨不得从白天说到夜晚，又觉得肖战会嫌他烦，斜觑一眼，肖战没说，其实他喜欢彭楚粤这样，当做是自己的奖励。  
他们应该是坐在地毯上，枕头拿来垫着床尾，他们应该是在喝酒，或者面前的电视开着，音量适中，掩饰着别的。然后彭楚粤不说了，他侧过头的时候肖战闷完了易拉罐里最后一口，起身揽过对方，仓促地渡了一口。  
酒气差点儿呛着彭楚粤，从嘴角下巴湿漉到胸口。听话地咽下去，还没完，肖战顺势跪坐在他身前向前加深了这个吻，吮过唇尖到舌尖，勾起柔软的一团舔舐，呼吸也给他。双手从扶着腰胯到握住腿搬起，闷哼一声让彭楚粤分开腿坐到自己腿上来。  
他挺起身子时彭楚粤一个没坐稳，慌乱着搂着他的脖子，想往后推又会摔下来，犹豫时候被摁住了后脑勺。肖战那只温柔的手在有些刺硬的发间处游走，另一只手把彭楚粤往自己身前推。  
身前的人被自己亲红了脸，没卸干净妆的嘴角分不清是口红还是红肿，晕开一层，肖战看着他又亲一亲嘴角，这个姿势显得彭楚粤比肖战高了半头，他得抬头看他，下身比他那跃跃欲试的表情诚实百倍，于是肖战再次挺起身想去亲他的眼睛，彭楚粤惊呼着被压向床尾，盘在他腰上的双腿力度大了点儿，隔着层布料已经硬起来的性器贴合摩挲，这鼓舞一样的动作让肖战半路卸了力，只咬在他的喉结上。下身的欲望顶在他绵软的小腹上。肖战就势假装要做着欢好的动作，对方上了当，扶着他的肩用力捏了一把，条件反射似的哼出了声。然后发现肖战的假把式，收回了吓坏了的表情，做怒状要过来咬他。  
肖战得逞地哼笑，笑的时候身体要动，两只手揉着白皙的腰腹一路摸进下身，彭楚粤又乖巧了，僵直的身子都听他的话。呼吸越来越热，肖战想听彭楚粤说话，像刚刚那样，肆无忌惮，毫无王法。  
然而他听不见回应了，有大滴大滴的泪水掉落在他的脸上，锁骨上，凉的。  
他愣住，想去给阿粤擦眼泪，结果伸出的手被半路截住，握在还带有温热触感的手心里，比他的手小一些，轻一些，然后越来越轻，他有些不好的预感，想去抱他，结果扑空  
彭楚粤...  
欢欢！  
醒了....  
梦魇离开肖战的时候，生理反应还没有得到吁解，空气里的闷哼声越来越重，随后是安静。期待感太强反而想象力太弱，他进行不到下一步，想到此，肖战睁开眼睛，眼里的火气一点点落去。  
假装着什么都没发生似的起身，浴室的灯亮起，闪着湿漉漉的潮气。

肖战没有擦干头发就坐回了桌前，发梢还滴着水，脖子肩背湿着一片，冷风往领口里钻，清醒了，他露出点儿不耐烦的表情，心生责怪。  
于是，门把转动，暗潮的空间被豁开了一条口子，走廊昏黄的灯光照了进来。

彭楚粤在 是选择温暖的怀抱，还是温暖的枕被的当口犹豫了一下，还是被扶上了床。夜灯照耀下，肖战看着他的表情显得有点儿幽深，彭楚粤被这样注视着搞得有些惊慌，以为他是等的不耐烦了，想伸手回应，却被他那湿漉漉的头发冰的一激灵：  
“你怎么没把头发吹干啊？”  
“刚洗完出来啊你就回来了”  
“吹风机拿来我给你吹一吹..”  
“不是累的不想动嘛，我自己来吧”  
“啊那是两码事。”  
肖战在剧组期间剃的短发，留一留长得也快，就是鬓角还带着点刺手，揉在掌心有一些痒。前帘恢复了以前的样子，拢到额头上方勉强可以达到炸毛的标准。他眯起眼睛，觉得彭楚粤这种整只手自在穿梭在他的发间呼噜来呼噜去的手法，不像是在给他吹头发，而是在撸猫或者撸狗要不就是撸兔子，反正这种毛茸茸的世间万物都可以撸。彭楚粤也不像进门时候那么累了，跪坐在床头直着身子告诉肖战等一等，要吹干净，要不然会着凉，着凉就会生病。但是语调显得很是轻快，肖战左看看右看看也没明白彭楚粤此刻欢快起来的点。而对方饶有乐趣地，光着膝盖在床单上蹭到左边吹一吹，再挪蹭到右边吹一吹。  
于是肖战彻底没耐心了伸手把电源扯掉，转身要抱身后的人，彭楚粤随时提防着肖战要奋起，惊呼了一声缩到床里面，捂在被子里哈哈笑。  
他倒是灵活，肖战没捞到月亮，倒扫见对方没掩盖住的肋下，有些搓伤的红印，招呼阿粤过来，他又不欺负他。  
今晚又是吊威亚度过，明天也有戏，肖战不闹他了，对着很快入睡的安然模样吹了口气。  
一张床，两个被子，两个人。这样好像很怪，又好像很合理。很久很久以前也有过这样的场景，肖战那时候还问出了声，对方假装睡着了不理他，他也不再吭声。随后窸窸窣窣地从隔壁被子里伸出一只手，企图越界时被他半路擒获。好无聊啊，我们为什么要做这么无聊的事情啊，于是那天一床被子落在地上，一床被子落在身上。  
此时此刻他其实没什么睡意，想伸出手去触碰对方，又停在半路。原本睡得正香的彭楚粤突然蹭蹭枕头，往肖战的手掌前贴近了一掌，额头前的碎发扫在他的掌心。肖战愣住，揉了揉面前的刺猬头。小声儿叫他  
“欢欢？”  
“嗯....”  
“睡得不舒服？”  
彭楚粤并没有马上回答，肖战看着他的时候，眼睛就像夜里的碎星一样，闪着亮，不惊人不扰人。彭楚粤想，如果自己不说话或许这些碎星可以一直闪着，直勾勾地。你看他，他就在面前，你不看，他就收起来。  
于是彭楚粤看呆了，那些碎星闪着，勾着他不得动弹。然后靠近他，彭楚粤嗫嚅出声  
“你要走了吗？”  
碎星闻声突然熄了，掀来了一阵风。  
风钻进他捂暖的被子里，拂过他的领口，喉结，肘窝，胸，腹，脚踝，被刺青亲吻过的皮肤，然后堵回后面的话。  
肖战托起他的身体时还是担心没轻没重，彭楚粤反倒是真的困的没精神，忽视了肖战的犹豫，只顾着在他的脖颈前扫来扫去地实施点火。肖战那副淡定的面具原地碎开，然后感觉到带着点凉气儿的呼吸正铺在他的喉结上。懒倦给人加了一层诱人的糖霜，他舔舔嘴角，感觉到胸腔发紧似的一丝饿感，试探地问，  
“粤粤，明天不拍戏了吗？”  
...  
肖战原本想等着彭楚粤对他明天要走这件事发表一下不舍或者撒娇，甚至准备好了把练得还算不错的胸膛敞开了等着他捶。  
结果彭楚粤不吱声，这让肖战想起来几个小时前的梦魇，索性不再想得到那点怪异的满足感，低下头来亲吻他，从细滑的软肉都吻进去，手指是会画画的手，舌尖也是会描绘的手，一寸一寸地告诉他什么是唇齿交融。五指握着手腕，再交叉握向他的五指。侧身引着他的手往下身探，已经挺起的性器顶在他的小腹上，粤的手总是最听话的，听话地做着动作，而本人又羞红了脸，是自己在发烫，是他在发烫。  
肖战贴着他的额头看着他，彭楚粤的指腹软的，汗津津的，也没有什么茧子，干干净净的。看到他张开嘴撒着娇，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔唇珠，肖战有些混淆了，以为那温柔的指腹是他温柔的唇舌，动作包裹着他将要逾越欲望，湿润的柔软和湿润的包合几乎要让他陷了进去。  
肖战不再引导彭楚粤，反而在对方的腰腹上拍打，彭楚粤露出无辜的表情，安抚似的主动去亲吻，把他急促的哼声收进来。原本并和的双腿分开，送到肖战的面前，好啊，好啊，原来无辜下面藏着狡黠。  
肖战把他搂过来，揉着每一寸肌肤的动作重了点儿，彭楚粤离他近了，侧身躺让他的腰胯不舒服，于是半个身子依靠着肖战，这样好像他们没有一个地方不是交合的。  
双手拂过他的腰窝，在股缝处时而冒犯，时而退去。欢欢实在瘦弱的明显，肖战还是要顾及着一些，但是又舍不得掌心里的乖巧人，彭楚粤看出来了一些情绪，试探着问要不还是....用手帮你....？  
？？？  
这问话颇有些杀伤力。  
外面的温度极低，但是不影响室内温度。彭楚粤双手扶在墙上的时候，也没有想象的凉，倒是肖战从身后覆过来的身子让他打个激灵。他并着双腿跪坐在枕头上，肖战一边询问他有没有不舒服，一边拥着他，大拇指还绕着胸前的乳晕画圈，激凸成了一粒红蕊，亲吻落在蝴蝶骨上，小声说别紧张。  
其实肖战已经将他整个人压向床头，被引诱起来的欲望就在身下磨蹭，他把润滑剂涂一些在股缝，穴口倒不是他的欲望寄托地。他的手从敏感处拂过，又涂抹一些在彭楚粤的大腿根部，最敏感的地方，最绵软的地方，涂抹的时候揉拧一把，身前的人抵着墙发出惊慌的低吟声。  
肖战让他把腿并住，手先让他适应这个状态，彭楚粤大概理解了肖战要怎么做，只是前戏太足让他有些耐不住，手指也如同他，侵入着腿侧，发着细碎的抽插声。胯部顶向白皙的臀肉，性器从他的腿间抽插起来  
啊...  
彭楚粤没有接住突然变换的粗暴，差点松下力气又被肖战从身后顶撞过来，抽插的声音压过溢出来的呻吟，绷紧的身体反而更好地包裹住了入侵的性器，皮肉被摩挲着，前端顶撞着他的身体。肖战原本按着他的小腹，随着抽插的动作，抚摸向彭楚粤身下已经勃起的欲望，从根部滑到顶端，囊袋在掌心轻揉，又被腿间更为霸道的欲望一次次顶撞。  
彭楚粤前后都抑制不住，没了力气，一只手几欲滑下来，被肖战抓住手腕摁住。腿间发烫着，黏腻着，支撑点是肖战从身后递来的力量，从喉间断断续续地发出委屈又充满情欲的调，掺着肖战情难自持的呼吸声，合成一场淫靡的情动高潮。他的手引着彭楚粤把情欲发泄出来，对方抽着身子无措起来，下意识地喘息迎着肖战开始慢起来的动作，让他回神，他又像个害羞的小孩一样慌乱地想去做什么，结果忘记这个时候他还没完，肖战随手扯过纸蹭干净，鼓励似的在彭楚粤后颈吻了吻。  
双手重新抬起他的腰胯，硬挺的性器已经不再有任何怜悯，把彭楚粤摁在身前，低头咬着他的肩颈，抽插的动作更大了，彭楚粤连呜咽都发不出来，感觉身后的人低沉的闷声像是要把他吃抹干净。  
时间越久，他就几乎破碎，被肖战变向地珍视着，拼凑起来，用他的爱，他的欲望，和他的身体。  
高潮来的时候肖战已经完全把彭楚粤拥在怀里，粗暴地喘息声淹没他，精液射在他滑腻的腿间，温软的皮肉红着，随着呼吸泄了力气，一张一合地，还在下意识感应着操弄。彭楚粤的哼声有些拉长，尾调是高潮后的安抚，像是一点点的抗议，再加一点点的顺从。  
肖战抽回一只手摩挲着股缝，在同样湿润的穴口处摩挲，看着彭楚粤缓着呼吸，轻轻地揉，又把手指缓缓推进去，还没回神的人惊叫一声  
战战....  
乖的...哥哥今晚就不欺负他了～  
嗓音有些干哑，在寂静的夜里竟格外有魅惑感。但是说归说，慢慢还是又增加一根手指头，如他所料地感觉到了对方身体在瑟缩着，低叹一声，动作没停地去找那诱人的敏感点，彭楚粤招架不住连续的花样，眼里溢着雾气忍不住闷哼着去求他  
哥哥..慢点儿...  
肖战没想到他这样，心理防线碎了一半，低下头来去亲吻那恼人的唇舌，勾着他亲吻。同时便也不再欺负他了，彭楚粤瘫软着跪坐在他身前，肖战扯过被子，两人裹在一起。他低头嗅着他发间的香水气息，想找找他的欢欢还有哪里让他这么痴醉。  
这次是真的睡熟了吧？肖战听着梦中的彭楚粤还是会有下意识的哼声，在夜色里眯起了眉眼。熟睡的时间不多了，把对方另一侧的手也拉过来，握在枕侧。

彭楚粤醒过来时，外面已经是蒙蒙亮的一点儿，灰蓝而幽深。他伸出手，身旁空着的地方还有留有余温，代表着人去也没多久。他的睡袍铺展在一旁，晚上弄脏的被单被处理好塞进洗衣篓里。他侧身躺陷在枕被里，目光是惺忪和一丝淡然，保持这个姿势没动，一直到伸出去的那只手下连余温也没了，才起身。  
随意披了件睡袍走向窗前，肩上只搭了一半，踩着木凳坐到了木质的高窗台上。掀开一角，窗外还有疏星点点，像夜晚时那人在夜灯下闪着爱意的眸子。天一擦亮，星星就无影无踪，他们就再变成不为人知的另一端的他们。  
肖战确实把彭楚粤照顾的很好，被蹂躏爱抚过的腿间除了有错红的痕迹外也没有不适，虽然他咬着自己的耳垂说这是成年人的稳重，二十二岁的彭楚粤听了可能会羞到锤人，但二十六岁的彭楚粤已然不吃他那一套了，哼哼唧唧地埋怨他把自己的牙膏也换了，柑橘味溢在鼻翼，哪哪都是他的味道，也是彭楚粤的味道。  
额头抵在玻璃窗上看着，星星完全不见了的时候，睡袍垂落到地上，成了他落回到地上的绒毯。再昏昏睡去的时间已经不可知，室内钟表的秒针声越发清晰。  
....  
拍戏人恢复拍戏流程，彩排人在暮色匆匆中上台。  
彭楚粤一个人坐在镜头前喃喃时，身后有些随意的床被入了镜，他揉了揉头发，想着这样是否会显得刻意或者随意，突然有些好笑，伸着五指捂着脸，从鼻腔里发出嗡嗡呜呜的声音。  
这个时候肖战应该在彩排了吧？  
他保证只失神了一瞬间。  
彭楚粤觉得自己虽然在有条不紊地向视频对面输出言语，思绪却早已经伸展成一颗茂盛的大树，抽枝抽枝再抽枝，长到一个差不多的高点，再悄无声息地长个嫩芽。  
几天前，有人长手长脚地霸占着他的床，伸着懒腰看似轻松地告诉他接下来的琐碎安排，其实内里又在忐忑着他的反应。  
肖战还是保留了一部分去观察彭楚粤的反应，毕竟，你只知道怎么用一罐糖去哄他，却不知道怎么能让他不要以为自己此刻有所目的。  
而彭楚粤看在眼里，佯装把肖战的忐忑晾一晾。  
想到此，说话的语气不由地放轻放缓，他说  
“其实拍戏...就是让我能体验不一样的人生....”  
“其实目的也很单纯...emmmm...很纯粹...”  
“我也愿意去拍...也会写歌...我的音乐是没有放弃的....”  
“我怎么还是学不好控制自己的情绪呢....我也有在郁闷是不是到了三十七岁还在想这个事情....”  
“...怎么都会变的...人都是会变得....该变就变呗，无所谓..是吧”  
这是心里话。他突然想到在这个条件成立的情况下，坦诚和赤裸，未尝不是一件好事。  
“遗憾的事....我的英语没有坚持下来....但我想...继续...另外一件是我...我不知道我会不会离舞台越来越远......但我相信不会，那只是我的一个下意识，潜意识的想法....”  
“...今晚怎么跨年...今夜我有戏，夜戏...昨天真的把我冷死了....  
....肖战戴着耳机闷不吭声，下半张脸缩在羽绒服衣领里，助理以为他有心事，唤他几次，被他挥挥手支开了。  
耳机里带着点儿电流杂音的声音继续说话，也不看镜头，一会儿突然大声一会儿小声，突然离镜头很近，又突然退开。  
肖战看着他左摇右晃地摆弄镜头，想起，彭楚粤醒来想越过他去摸手机的时候，  
自己眯开眼睛，也是会这个角度看着他，  
他的欢欢再嗖地钻回去，被窝里卷了凉风，很难被他半路截杀住。  
他像是在和镜头前无数双眼睛说，说的坦坦荡荡，轻快怡然。又像是在对他自己说，说的字字句句，珍视珍重。  
不过，相处在一起的这些日子里，彭楚粤确实没有把这样那样的话和他说过。  
暗夜里手机的亮起，肖战仿佛看见冬日里闪着晶莹光色的湖泊，凉的彻骨，然后有人跃下，溅起水花再笑声起，把寒冷尽数收好，扬着暖乎乎的快意。  
凌晨一点，还没下戏，助理说着今晚表现很好，他绷紧着背一点儿额外念头其实都没敢想。  
凌晨三点，还没下戏，万家霓虹灭了，甚至手机上也再不来新消息。  
凌晨四点，通话响起时，对面是漆黑还有一点儿夜路城市的光色  
还没发出声音就被白雾拢起:  
“粤粤...”  
“嗯？”  
“彭楚粤....”  
“emmm...”  
“欢欢～”  
“怎么啦？”  
新年快乐，我在等你  
我想你，想你的一切。

2020.12.31 冬记。


End file.
